Blue
Blue (b. March 15, 1988) is the main protagonist of Blue's Clues. Blue is always excited to have the viewers come over to help Steve figure out what she wants by leaving a pawprint on 3 objects better known as Blue's Clues. Blue is a quick learner, always ready to be taught new things. She is so smart, she'll even tell you no by nodding side to side & yes by nodding up & down. Whenever Steve or Joe asks a question, Blue would just leave them guessing by leaving a pawprint on the screen meaning that she wants them to play Blue's Clues. She appears in every episode of Blue's Room where she is able to talk. She was born on a farm in a book called About a Puppy with other dogs but skidooed out of it. She appears in every episode of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room. Descrption Blue is considered to be a friendly energetic puppy. She acts like a human and leaves her pawprint around the house. She'll even leave her pawprint in some skidoo segments. Blue can't talk but can bark, which everyone understands. Blue was first introduced when she skidooed out of her own storybook which was called About A Puppy. When Blue skidoos, she turns in a circle & jumps. Blue is seen skidooing onscreen but on some episodes, she skidoos offscreen. Looks Blue is a blue dog with darker blue spots and a dark blue nose. Her eyes are white with black pupils. When Blue opens her mouth, her tongue is pink. She has big, floppy ears. Appearances Blue appears in every episode. Her first appearance was in Blue Prints. Her last was in Music Stars. Trivia *Blue was conceived in a tall building in New York City in Times Square by three college graduates. *Blue was originally going to be a male cat & was going to be orange. But the creators decided that orange wasn't good so they decided to name the character Mr. Blue and give him a blue color. But Nick Jr. already had a show with a cat, and then a female dog was conceived. *The voice for Blue is one of the creators. The creators didn't have the money to hire a professional voice actor so they sat in a conference room and asked the people sitting around asking who can bark and when it was the creators turn, she got the part. *Even though Joe currently lives with Blue, she is still officially Steve's dog. *When Blue and the rest of the characters were being created, the creators were stuck in a small room making the show and it's characters and never went out of the room. They never went out, so food was slipped under the door. *Blue has been a clue 4 times. *Blue's voice has been changed over the series. Her voice is jollyful in Season 1. In Season 2, her voice got normal. And in Season 5, her voice gets slightly higher pitched which also happened in the Season 3 episode "Blue's Big Holiday". *In the Mailtime Song, Blue's singing was used in different ways through out the series. Her original one from "Snack Time" was used in some Season 1 and 2 episodes until "Nurture". Also her modern one from "Blue's Favorite Song" was used in some Season 1 and 2 episodes, and was used for the rest of the series except for 11 episodes. Blue's higher pitched one was used in "Steve Gets the Sniffles", "Blue's Big Pajama Party" (in a whisper voice), "Blue's Big Holiday", "100th Episode Celebration", "Magenta's Messages", "Animals In Our House" and "Joe's Clues". In "Weight & Balance", "Occupations", "Blue's Play" and "Shape Searchers", Blue's singing was muted out. In "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" and "What Was Blue's Dream About?", her howling was off key. *Throughout the series whenever Blue howls at the end of the Mailtime song, her ears go up in the air. * In Superfriends, I'm So Happy, and Meet Polka Dots, Blue leaves a clue onscreen. * In What Does Blue Want to Make?, Mechanics and Joe Gets a Clue, Blue skidooed offscreen. Gallery Blue as a Bunny.png|The first sketch of Blue (as a bunny) A blue cat.png|The second sketch of Blue, as a cat. What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 035.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 033.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 032.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 031.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 030.jpg What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 072.jpg Blue's Senses 042.jpg Blue's Senses 039.jpg Blue's Senses 036.jpg Blue dressed as a giraffe.jpg Blue giraffe.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 064.jpg Princess blue angry2.jpg Princess blue angry.jpg Princess blue.jpg blue on the swing.jpg Magenta and blue on the bridge.jpg Numbers Everywhere 108.jpg 218353_10150183381166122_629911121_7013458_5363712_o.jpg BluePuppy.gif|blue dancing all ears blue.jpg Imgres.jpg 464511840 640.jpg Blue's big musical open.jpg All ears blue.jpg Joe,BlueandtheStoryWall.png StoryWallTitleCard.png Steve and Steve's Grandmother.jpg Soccer Practice 114.jpg Soccer Practice 113.jpg Soccer Practice 111.jpg Soccer Practice 110.jpg Soccer Practice 109.jpg Soccer Practice 103.jpg Soccer Practice 101.jpg Soccer Practice 094.jpg Soccer Practice 093.jpg Soccer Practice 092.jpg Soccer Practice 091.jpg Soccer Practice 083.jpg Soccer Practice 082.jpg Pony Blue.png|Blue As A Pony Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg Stormy Weather 049.jpg Stormy Weather 048.jpg Stormy Weather 047.jpg Stormy Weather 046.jpg Stormy Weather 045.jpg Stormy Weather 044.jpg Stormy Weather 043.jpg Stormy Weather 042.jpg Stormy Weather 041.jpg Stormy Weather 040.jpg Stormy Weather 039.jpg Stormy Weather 038.jpg Stormy Weather 037.jpg Stormy Weather 036.jpg Stormy Weather 035.jpg Stormy Weather 034.jpg Stormy Weather 033.jpg Stormy Weather 032.jpg Stormy Weather 031.jpg Stormy Weather 030.jpg Stormy Weather 029.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Blue's Room Characters Category:Clues Category:Girls Category:Victims of Steve's Pranks Category:The Clues